


[Podfic] Faithful, Obedient Servant, Chapter 1

by Teland, the_Jack



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Branding, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Genital Torture, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Magic, Multiverse, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Soul Bond, Teacher/Student, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex, teaching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Jack/pseuds/the_Jack
Summary: Changing the world, one possessed tween at a time.





	[Podfic] Faithful, Obedient Servant, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefanyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faithful, Obedient Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145793) by [Teland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland). 



> I'm not gonna lie, getting to read Jason Blood's dialogue aloud has always been one of the highlights of the sundae of privileges that is being a first reader for Te's work. I've been meaning to get around to recording a scene or three for ages, and life of course kept getting in the way. But my voice is probably going to change in a matter of months, and there's a non-zero chance I'll lose the ability to do Jason's voice the way Te and I have become accustomed to. So, I got my shit together and made my first podfic for posterity. I don't know if I'll do more of these (either in this story or another of Te's) but if I do, I will of course post here.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (The rating and tags above are for the entire work, even though this recording is only of chapter 1.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> FURTHER NOTE: Due to Adobe suspending support for Flash, the AO3 embed player, Dewplayer, is not showing up for Firefox users running Windows 10, or for mobile users regardless of platform or browser; Firefox does work on Macs, however, and the other browser/OS combinations I've been able to check. I submitted a support ticket within an hour of posting the podfic, and eventually heard back from OTW support, who said:  
> "The Dewplayer plugin relies on Adobe Flash to work. Unfortunately, Adobe no longer is providing support for Flash, and many browsers are removing support for it entirely, including all mobile browsers and most Firefox-based browsers. Our coders are aware of the issue, but have not found a satisfactory replacement for Dewplayer."
> 
> If you can use Dewplayer, please do -- you may need to click to enable Flash in order to see the player.
> 
> For those who don't see anything next to the "Click here to stream" link (or who want to download the .mp3), just click that link. If you do see something next to it, please use that instead.

* * *

  
[Click here to stream](http://teland.com/buggery/Faithful%20Obedient%20Servant%20chapter%201.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> I learned a lot making my first podfic. First and foremost, don't make an ~hour-long recording without hitting pause to drink some water! Yes, it's possible to do it all in one take, but there's no need to be a martyr, and pauses and stumbles are easily edited out in post. Oh, and Audacity, a quiet evening and a ~$25 USB mic are all the tools needed.
> 
> If you made it to the end and feel cheated of 52 minutes and 2 seconds of your life, comment below and you'll get twice your money back! ;3


End file.
